


The Loss of You

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 15:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15416268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: After the death of you giving birth to a daughter, Bucky is torn apart.





	The Loss of You

“Bucky!” Natasha called as she roamed the corridors of the compound, calling out to the man, wondering where he’d gotten himself holed up this time. “C’mon, James, enough moping around already!”

A movement from an open door caught Nat’s attention and she looked inside the room, noticing Bucky’s form curled in a ball on the floor in the corner. Cautiously, she walked over to him. “It’s Y/N, huh?” she asked softly, kneeling down next to him.

“She didn’t tell anyone, not even me.” he frowned, clutching his arms around his legs as he started to rock back and forth. “We wanted a family together. That’s all we talked about for months. Then we found out she was pregnant and we were happy.”

“Then labor came and she died giving birth.” Natasha nodded, pulling him in for a tight squeeze. Bucky allowed her to hug him, it brought comfort to him, knowing that people weren’t calling him overly emotional or childish. “Bucky, you of all people know what I went through in the Red Room.”

He nodded. “I know.”

“Don’t blame yourself for it, okay?” she frowned, rubbing her fingers smoothly up and down his back. “Nobody could have predicted the outcome.”

“The baby’s still in the NICU.” he frowned. “Helen said she’s trying her best.”

“That baby will be the most cared for child in existence, Bucky.” She smiled. “I promise. Do you want to get some ice cream and tacos?”

He nodded and she helped him to his feet before guiding him out of the room and taking her to her own quarters before calling for pizza through the AI system in the building.


End file.
